You're My Secret ( Edited )
by HopelessPotatoes
Summary: Vulpes is keeping a secret from the Legion, but what will Caeser do once word gets around? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I did upload this story before, but it wasn't right so I removed it and re-did all the mistakes. Sorry is there was any confusion. My first fanfiction and I'm already messing up. Lol

You're My Secret

Chapter one

Delores made it out of Vault 34 barely alive; she was on her hands and knees crawling on the floor. Bits of stone kept getting stuck into her palms, but that didn't bother her, she was more bothered about actually getting out of the cave that led to the Ghoul infested place. Her Merc outfit was ripped even more and her tights were ruined you could say they looked more like socks that had gathered up down to her boots.

She could feel the radiation seeping into her skin, making her feel sick, feverish and her nose was bleeding heavily dripping into the stone of the cave floor leaving a small trail. The radiation in Vault 34 was severe and Delores was not prepared by how bad it really was.

Delores made it to the wooden door that opened to the outside world, she slowly stood up, placing her hand on the wall of the cave for support and pulled the door open, she noticed the puddle in front of the door, she took her time to go around it, but soon threw up the blood from her nose now entering her mouth the metallic taste made her feel even more ill. Once safe and away from the puddle she made her way over to the U.S Army truck that was parked outside

She sat down, resting her back on the side of the front tire and was panting as she wiped off the sweat that was dripping down her face with her sleeve along with some blood and sat there letting the cool breeze wash over her face, her body felt so sore she thought that she was going to die at how much pain she was in, she looked around to see the dead bodies of the golden gecko's she killed before resting the back of her head against the truck.

Meanwhile Vulpes was watching her from afar behind the rocks; he could see she was in bad condition. He was wearing his usual attire along with goggles to protect his eyes and vexillarius helm on his head. He had been following her since he met her in Nipton and it wasn't an order from Ceaser either, it was an act of curiosity, he wanted to know her more and see what she gets up too lately though she had just been doing odd jobs and solving peoples problems nothing too exciting, yet he just liked watching her.

Even when back at the encampment, he'd often think about the courier and wondering what she was doing, but most of the time he was there watching her like a fox watching a field mouse.

Delores breathing slowed and she became relaxed, happy to be alive her eyes grew heavy as she slowly drifted off into sleep. Vulpes had waited before making his move; he took out his machete just in case, as he stood next to her sleeping form, he kicked her leg with his boot and got no reaction. He put his weapon away and crouched down, he moved a piece of her crimson coloured hair from her face and stared at her through his goggles. Delores' nose was still dripping down her mouth and chin, but didn't bother him, he'd seen worse.

Vulpes put his arm underneath her legs and the other behind her back and picked her up bridle style, her head resting against his shoulder and began to disappear into the desert with her.

When morning came Delores' eyes fluttered open she was greeted by an old chipped ceiling, she sat up, her head hurt it forced her to squint her eyes as she places her hand upon her forehead, rubbing it, she looked round the room to see barrels and storage cabinets at the far end of the room and two other beds either side of her "How did I get here?" She said, looking down at her hand to find a drip needle in the back of her hand, her eyes followed the plastic tubing to an empty Radaway bag.

She moved to the edge of the bed, her mouth was dry she needed water. She pulled out the needle from the back of her hand, blood dripped out slowly, she needed to add pressure onto it to stop it. Her eye searched and found an old looking, lightweight scarf that was in one of the storage boxes and wrapped it round her hand and tied it into a knot the best she could. Delores went over to the water fountains and pressed the button to release water, which she put on her hand to wash the dried up blood from her nose and chin.

Once washed Delores walked upstairs, to find two bottles of purified water on the coffee table and Fancy Lads Snack Cake on there too. She took the bottle of water and twisted the lid off; she greedily drank the cool, refreshing water that felt great running down her throat and she swirled around her mouth.

Delores grabbed wrapped up Fancy Lads Snack Cake and tore the wrapper, pushing the cake upwards so half of it was out of the wrapper and began to eat it. It tasted nice a bit dry, but hell it was food who cares.

As she stood around and ate, the door of the house suddenly opened and Delores dropped the cake, and hid behind the arm of the sofa and swiftly pulling out her pistol from her holster and held it close to her. Vulpes entered into the house and noticed the cake was eaten and a water bottle was open. He went straight down into the storage room to only find that she wasn't there.

Delores came out from her hiding place and walked slowly to the top of the stairs and pointed her gun towards the man she recognized, especially with a stupid coyote helm on his head. "What the hell are you doing here?" she said, her finger was on the trigger. Vulpes looked over his shoulder at her; he had his dark goggles on his face that made him look more mysterious despite her knowing who he is.

"Is this how you repay your saviour by pointing a gun at me?" Vulpes turned around to see her fully.

"Your no saviour, you're an asshole; those people in Nipton didn't deserve to die." Delores said the thoughts of those poor people being tortured by these messed up fuck heads, yet she couldn't find herself pulling the trigger and just ending is reign of terror here and now, but that wouldn't stop the rest of Caesars Legion from making people's lives a misery in the Mojave. Especially Delores when Caesar finds out that she killed one of his best and skilled frumentarii's and the leader at that, but that would have been easy and she would only be as bad as him.

"Like I told you at our last encounter, they were a town of whores and greedy ones at that so I simply taught them a lesson." Vulpes said, he walked up the stairs he could tell she wasn't going to pull the trigger, he took this chance to twist the gun from her hands letting it go crashing down the stairs to the floor and pinning her arms above her head and crushing her body against his and the wall the hand rail digging into to lower part of her back.

Delores grunted as she turned her head away so that she didn't have to look at him. "Even whores don't deserve to die." She said. She could feel his body, it actually felt quite nice. Vulpes just stared at her face, her skin was lightly tanned, her hair was messy and her face wasn't horrible to look at either despite having large doe eyes that people made fun of.

He could say she was pretty in an odd sort of way "I have been following you since I left Nipton you've somewhat become my entertainment, Delores. I've seen everything" He said in his velvet tone running one hand down the side of her body a blush flared up on her cheeks, that means he would of seen her and Boone having casual sex when they were camping, It was odd that he knew her name, yet she never told him it.

"You're stalking me? Am I meant to be flattered by that" Delores said as her blush subsided, she had that feeling when she was out in the Mojave she always had that feel that eyes were always watching her no matter where she went that's probably how Vulpes came to know her name she would often introduce herself to people when doing odd jobs and solving problems for them.

"I wasn't stalking, I was observing. You should join the legion; you would be a great asset." Vulpes placed one hand under the jaw, forcing her to look at him, he smirked.

"Why in hell would I join you? Your all a bunch of fuck ups" Delores' eyes look at his goggled covered ones, she wished he'd take them off, so she could see his eyes, she wanted to see what he really looked like, "I'm not into enslaving people or making them do my dirty work." She said.

Vulpes let her go with a disgust on his features, walked down the stairs and picked up the pistol that was lying helplessly on the ground and placed the pistol on his belt. "That's too bad, then, I thought you would be a good tool for the destruction of the NCR I would have liked to have seen the degenerates you made so happy hate your guts at the sight of you. Even that Sniper fellow from Novac" he said, Delores stayed standing on the stairs, her eyes watching him.

Delores sighed "I'm not staying here with you and have boring conversations like this." she said as she turned to make her way up the stairs towards the door, but Vulpes was fast running up passed her and blocked the only exit with his body. "You're not going anywhere," he stared at her which only caused Delores to grin "Oh yes I am, you fucking prick!" Delores was trying to push Vulpes out of the way, but he didn't take to kindly to being called names.

Vulpes smirked as he backhanded her across the face which sent her flying across the room, breaking the coffee table in the middle of the room. Delores was shocked; she sat up and could feel a sensation of warm blood running out of her nose again, she could feel a sting on her cheek, she put her hand on her cheek and pulled away and found crimson on it. Delores pulled out her switchblade that she kept in her boot and flipped it open revealing a small knife.

She stood up and charged to towards Vuples who simply moved out of the way, he turned and grabbed a fist full of her hair and threw her onto the floor, he then kicked her across the face as she tried to get up she bit her tongue in the process that made her yelp. Delores was dazed by the kick and the bold taste of blood taking over her mouth. He took the switchblade from her hand and tosses it away from her reach.

Vulpes got on top of her, his hands found her throat. Delores now was gasping for air, but no air filled her lungs, she was starting to struggle.

Delores' hands gripped hold of Vulpes' hands that were around her neck trying to pry them from her. He did eventually let go and stood up, he bent down and snatched the blade up from the carpet just in case she makes a break to grab it. Delores rolled on the her side coughing so much it made tears form in her eyes. "You bastard," she choked out, panting for the air.

"Calling me names isn't going to keep you in my good books." Vulpes said as he wandered and stood at the far end of the room near the door with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes watching this pitiful woman coughing, trying to catch her breath the blood from her tongue was seeping out from her mouth, it looked so beautiful.

Delores managed to stop herself from coughing and wiped her mouth. She really wanted to leave this place now, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Vulpes removed his coyote helm and goggles and threw them onto the sofa. "Please just let me go now." She said as she got up on her hands and knees and looked at the door, then at him she could finally see the evil in his cold dark blue eyes.

He was thinking maybe he should go a different approach to the courier since there were no legionaries around so he didn't have to keep proving himself that he was an evil bastard even though he still was no matter what he did. Vulpes grabbed Delores' arm, picking up the last bottle of water that was lying on the floor and took her downstairs "Here, get rid of that blood." He said passing the bottle over to her.

Delores was confused, but she took it and put some liquid into her mouth, swirling it around and leaned down spat it out into the water fountain, watching the crimson disappear down the plughole. She straightens herself and wiped her mouth. Six looked at herself in the broken mirror, seeing a bruise starting to take form on her cheek where he kicked her and a deep cut on her cheek; she used water to clean the dried blood off it.

Vulpes looked at her in the mirror and she looked back at him as she wiped her cheek slowly. "Now will you let me go?" she said to him and he just shook his head "No, you're my secret now and I want to keep it like that, I want you to stay here." He said leaving the storage room.

Delores followed him out behind him "I can't stay here I have things to do, I need to kill Benny and get the platinum chip." She said, but Vulpes just put on his Coyote helm and goggles on, he wasn't listening at all typical man thing. "Vulpes are you listening? I need to go now." As she spoke, Vulpes shut her up with a long kiss, his hand on her cheek; it was shocking to feel his lips upon hers as she was about the put her hands on his shoulders, but moved back

"If the legion finds out I'm keeping something from them, they'll take it away." He said as he removed his hand from her cheek and left the house, Delores ran just as the door closed in her face and he locked it. She sighs as she turned to rest her back on the door as slid down it and sat on the floor, she was so confused, one minute he was beating the shit out of her then he was showing an act of kindness then kissing her.

Delores wasn't about to let her guard down just because he was being nice to her, he could still turn nasty at any time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took so long I had things going on in life.

Chapter Two

Delores bashed the back of her head against the door in annoyance; she did not want to stay trapped in this place for the rest of her days with that weirdo coming to check on her. She was not going to let a man like keep her here like a caged animal. Vulpes might be trying to be the good guy, but Delores had seen that enough times while travelling the Mojave and she wasn't about to become his secret either, but now the angry she got the more her face and head hurt that too pissed her off. She sighed as she stood up; using the door for support the most important thing was for her to see to her wounds.

She walked down the stairs, her hand lightly gliding over the handrail and down into the storage room. She went over to the water fountain to look at herself in the mirror that was hanging on the wall. Delores used her fingers to open up the cut, it was deep enough for stitches she moved her fingers from her wound and examined the bruise on the cheek that was rearing up its ugly head in a blue-yellow colour, and it looked horrible it had been a while since she had bruise like that in a long time.

Delores looked over to the storage barrel that sat at the far side of the room; she knew the Legion refuses to use modern medical supplies on themselves so she was luck to find stimpacks. She did know that they used healing powder since it is made from natural resources.

It was slow working thought, but it did the job.

She walked over to the barrels and routed through them to see if she could find anything, but alas, she did find two healing powders at the bottom of the barrel and pulled them out. She went back over to the mirror and put a small amount of powder into the palm of her hand. Delores pressed the button of the water fountain to add a small bit of clear liquid and mixed it with her finger soon enough the powder became thick like a paste.

Looking into the mirror once again Delores took a small amount of the paste and gently rubbed it into the cut. It worked like a plaster but stung like hell, but at least it has covered it up and had less risk of infection.

She stuck out her tongue that she bit when Vulpes booted her in the face. There were holes from where her teeth dug into the muscle it did not look too bad, but was sore.

Moving away from the mirror Delores sat on the nearest bed to her. She laid her back on the mattress, her body felt so sore it felt good to lie down and looked up at the **ceiling **she did not feel tired at all, and it was too quiet for her liking to sleep. Delores was always used to hearing the Boomers explosions screaming in the distance and hearing showers of machine guns shooting, in the safe house it was nothing but silence.

The next day Vulpes unlocked the door to the safe house, he brought food and water for Delores and he did tell Atticus that he would be the one stocking up from now on just to keep him away. He placed the food and water on the table where an old TV was sitting. Vulpes walked down the stairs to find Delores sitting on one of the beds, she did not sleep at all last night. Her eyes went straight over to Vulpes as he stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking at towards her.

"I take it you didn't sleep?" he said with a grin seeing the bags underneath her eyes as he walked over to her. Delores stood up from the bed "Stay away from me," she said, but Vulpes did not listen he walked closer, she jumped on the bed and down on the other side, now she had her chance to get away. Vulpes could see what she was doing did she think he was that stupid?

Delores quickly made a break for the stairs, but she was knocked down by Vulpes with a kick to the stomach and forced her down to the floor, holding her hands above her head in a vice like grip and sat on top of her. Vulpes watched her struggle underneath him.

"Fuck, let me go!" She said as she spat in his face and he simply slapped her hard across the face, which left a nice red handprint on her cheek, and Vulpes wiped the saliva of his face

"Disgusting dog," Vulpes said he was getting tired of these games now, he just wanted her to behave. "Will you calm down, otherwise I won't explain why you're here," he said calmly he waited for her to finished fighting against him; surely enough she tired herself out. Delores laid there panting and sweating.

"And what if you don't want to listen?" She said up to him, the cold floor felt nice on her sweaty back.

"Then I will tell you anyway, even if you listen or you don't, that's up to you," he said getting off her body, he knew she was not going anywhere even if she did he would slam her back in to the floor.

Delores sat up slowly rubbing her cheek it was still stinging, "I already know, it was an order from Caesar." She said as she stood up and dusted herself down.

"That's where your wrong, It was not an order from my Lord I did it out of my own initiative. My lord did not take too kindly to hear you sided with the NCR, he sent out frumentarii to search the Mojave, and you don't need me to tell you what they'd do next." Vulpes said his dark blue eyes watched her, he could tell she was listening to him. Delores looked up at him, "If it wasn't an order, don't you think you'll get into big trouble for interfering?" she said now she was confused. Why would he risk his own life?

"My Lords punishments are something I can handle, but for whatever reason I do not want him to get his hands on you. I should not be feeling this way for a degenerate like you," He said he did not understand his feelings, as he had never felt them before he turned and sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

Delores did not know what to say, a Legion had feelings and not just any Legion solider either, she did not know whether it was real or she was drunk and passed out on the floor at the Atomic Wrangler like usual. If she wanted to escape now was a good time to take that chance, but she knew that the door would be locked after all he did have the key and she was not in the mood to fight with him again, her stomach already felt like a Brahmin had kicked it.

Seeing Vulpes like this made her sad oddly enough, she sighed and went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to explain yourself," she said with a small smile on her chapped lips

Vulpes looked up at her smiling face; he had not seen a smile since the day his tribe had been taken by Caesar. The day he joined the Legion was the day he forgot everything, every day he would train to prove to everyone in the camp that he was the best it was also a way for him to survive to stop his mind from wondering, but since meeting Delores in Nipton everything changed. Caesar had seen it too, but he brushed it off.

He placed his hand over hers gently moved it from his shoulder so he could hold it. Delores' hand was smaller than his was and much softer too, it felt nice.

"I thought you would take this opportunity to leave," Vulpes said he was relieved she did not his thumb brushing over her flesh of her hand.

"I'll only stay if you let me go outside; it gets real stuffy in here." Delores said she was hoping he agree, she really wanted to stretch her legs and get some fresh air, but Vulpes looked away uncertain for a few minutes then he stood and held tightly to her hand, they both walked up the stairs.

Vulpes pulled out the key to the door from his belt, he unlocked the door with one turn of the key and opened the door pulling Delores out with him, the sun sharp light of the sun almost blinded her for a second, but her eyes soon adjusted to the light.

"I will allow you outside, but you must only walk around the fire pit. If you play any of your little games trying to escape then I will not let you out ever again, Understand." Vulpes said as he took her over to the fire pit, slowly letting go of her hand.

Delores nods her head once and walked round the fire pit she could feel Vulpes' eyes on her as she walked, it might have look ridiculous with her going around the pit, but that didn't matter she was more happy about being outside in the fresh air.

After that day, Vulpes and Delores spoke to more to each other; there was not any more fighting or any name-calling. Delores felt more relaxed with him around most nights she did not want him to leave, she had somewhat grown attached to him as he was with her.

"Please Vulpes stay one more night." Delores said as he grabbed his hand looking at him with puppy dog eyes, but he simply shook his head "No, not tonight. I have to go back to the encampment otherwise Caesar will get suspicious of my absents and I cannot have that." He said as he tightly squeezed her hand and pulled her up against him, wrapping his arm around her waist, looking down at her with a small smirk on his thin lips as he leaned down and kissed her forehead once.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Vulpes said as he let go of her and walked up the stairs leaving the safehouse and locking the door on his way out. Delores sighed as she flopped down on the bed she could not believe how much she'd really became attached to him, her heart always felt funny when he left her in the safehouse alone like something was missing when he was gone and she had no idea what to do with herself, it was a feeling she could not explain.

Meanwhile, Vulpes made his back to the Legion encampment he walked through the gate of the main camp, he could hear the usual slaves crying and screaming as the men took them at night or beat them for doing something they should not have.

He made it to the large tent that Caesar was located, but as he reached for the tent flap Atticus came up behind him. Vulpes turned around to see the veteran.

"What is it? If you are worried about the safehouse stock, do not be. I've got everything that is needed." He said already knowing what Atticus was going to ask.

"I know that you would, but it is still my responsibly after all and I think it's my right to make sure everything is where it meant to be." Atticus he was going to put his foot down this time, Vulpes took his job and all he could do now was train or run errands for the other soldiers

Vulpes eyes narrowed slightly, he really wished the he would just go away since he took over Atticus job he had asked nothing else, but about the safehouse asking him questions and pissing him off to the extent that he wanted to strangle the veteran or stab him to make it look like an accident.

"Or are you hiding something in there?" Atticus said with a suspicious look on his face as he folded his arms across his chest

"Even if I did it would have nothing to do with you, I'll give you back the key if it'll stop you from pestering me." Vulpes said pulling out the key from his belt and giving it to Atticus who took it from him "Thank you, I'll go their early tomorrow morning." The veteran said as he began to walked away happy now that he had his old job back.

Shit, now Vulpes had to get Delores out of there, but where would he take her?

He entered the tent his mind was now swimming with what would happen if Atticus found her and he was not there, but Vulpes did know that she could handle herself, that was not the point. He did not want Atticus getting his hands on what is his.

It was early morning when Vulpes had finished his duties. He opened the tent flap and in the far distance, he could see Atticus leaving through the gate. Now was the time for Vulpes to get his brain in gear, he had been thinking about taking Delores to New Vegas maybe that would be the best place to take her, Vulpes disguised of course.

He went to his tent to grab his disguise from his footlocker stuffing it into a bag, and then made his way to Cottonwood Cove to search for a dress that the legion might have confiscated from the slaves when they captured them. Vulpes found a dress it was a pink and dirty, but it would have to do he could not find any shoes to match so he just stuffed the dress in the bag too. Now that he everything he needed, he fast walked back to the safehouse, and hopefully he would get there before Atticus.

Delores jumped up from the bed to a loud crashing sound upstairs; her heart was beating fast in her chest. She quickly grabbed a machete that was lying on the bed next to her; she went over to the stairs hiding behind the wall, and looked up around the corner, seeing movement.

No way was that Vulpes, he was not that loud when he came here. Her breathing stopped as soon as she heard whomever it was coming down the stairs, she held the machete tightly in her hand. The man did not even notice her there until he turned around and yelled seeing Delores, but he was soon silent when she stabbed him on the throat with the rusted blade a few times, blood sprayed out all over her face, arms and hands. His body fell to the floor with a heavy thud, his body still twitching it. Delores dropped the machete on the floor with a clank sound.

Vulpes made it to the safehouse; the door was still open when he got there. He rushed in and ran down the stairs to see Atticus body lying on the floor, bleeding out from his throat then looked at Delores to see her covered in Atticus' blood.

"I'm relieved that wasn't me." Vulpes said as he put the bag down on the floor and went over to the body now he had to bury Atticus; he had to choice, but to take Delores to New Vegas now. Vulpes grabbed Atticus legs and dragged his body up the stairs leaving a crimson trail.

Delores looked down at the bag on the floor and picked up, placing it on the bed. She unzipped the bag to find clothing something pink caught her eye. She pulled out the material to find it was one of them pre-war spring dress that she had seen in old magazines scattered around the Mojave; she had always imagined herself in one of them. Vulpes came back covered in dust and mud, he noticed she had been in the bag.

"Why did you get this? Are we going somewhere?" she asked him with a raise eyebrow

"Yes, we're going to Vegas for a while, now that you've killed Atticus the Legion will get suspicious." He said as he went over to the bag, getting this disguise out.

"Benny is at that casino…Oh yeah Tops maybe I could kill him." She said as she began to strip her clothes off apart from her bra and panties, and slipped on the dress. Vulpes eye fell on her breasts he was in the right frame of mind to just rip it off the clothing and force himself inside her, but no he was playing it differently this time.

"No, I don't want that kind of ruckus while we're there." Vulpes was not keen on the idea as soon Benny was killed the Legion would know and they'd send someone out to come get her and that was risky not just for Delores, but for Vulpes too.

Once they cleaned themselves and got dressed, they soon felt the safehouse. It was a long walked to New Vegas it was a good thing that Delores did not wear high heels otherwise her feet would be so sore by the time she got there, but little did they know they were being watched. In the distance there was a frumentarii lying on the ground looking through binoculars at them as they walked off. He saw Vulpes bury Atticus in an unmarked grave.

Caesar had grown aware of the lack of attendance that Vulpes had in the camp, so he sent a spy to find out what was going on with him.

"Well, well, looks like someone has a woman…and now killing our own. Oh! Caesar will not be pleased." He said to himself quietly.

The frumentarii smirked underneath his mask that covered up his mouth and half of his nose; he was the kind of man who wanted to see their leader crash and burn. He stood up and dusted himself down, now he had a long trek back to the encampment.

Secrets always are found out eventually…


End file.
